


Simply Divine

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Once A Day [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heero's still emotionally obtuse, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Word of the Day Prompts, at this point it's probably part of his charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A politician and her body guard attempt to cohabit. </p>
<p>What is art? Not this. MORE BEADS!! OSHA compliance his is strong suit. Look, Ma! Queen of the World! Stop and admire the ass..ets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promethean

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the set that is derived the names of gods and goddesses. The Greek pantheon, to be precise. (Well, and their Roman knockoffs.)

**Promethean - boldly creative; defiant; audacious; a person who is boldly creative or defiantly original**

* * *

 

“That’s terrible. Why would you want to hang it in the living room?”

“It’s art, Heero, and it’s beautiful.”

“It’s hideous. I thought you were a person of refinement and taste.”

“I am. So it’s a little different from what I usually go for, but I like it.”

“It’s tacky.”

“It’s creative.”

“It’s ugly.”

“It’s unique.”

“I was wrong. As Duo would say, it’s _fugly_.”

“It’s art and completely subjective. I like it and as this is my house I’ll do with it as I want. As such, I’ll be hanging it in the living room and you’ll deal with it.”


	2. Dionysian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, down at the Mardi Gras...

**Dionysian - _adjective:_ Uninhibited; undisciplined; spontaneous; wild; orgiastic.**

* * *

 

With a throaty laugh, Relena tossed her head back. She held out her wine glass for a refill from a masked waiter who promptly filled her request. The Mardi Gras party she was attending was filled with people in elaborate costumes and masks, enticing food, and plenty of alcohol.

Most of her cares were gone, because today she wasn’t Vice-foreign Minister Darlian. She wasn’t even Princess Relena, since dressing up as nobility had absolutely zero appeal for the former Queen of the World. She was instead dressed as a Victorian era Southern Belle, putting on the “full on Scarlett O’Hara” as she liked to call it. Tonight she could giggle coquettishly and bat her eyelashes at young men and pretend that she wasn’t a big name politician but just another girl at the party.

Feeling heady from the wine, Relena smiled lazily at a young man who was saying something, but she couldn’t quite make it out over the cacophony of voices, clinking glassware, and music. She asked him to repeat himself, and he leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear. The joke was kind of funny, so she politely laughed, and then excused herself to get some fresh air.

February in the southeast of the North American continent was pleasant. Not too hot and not too cold, it was perfect for someone who was wearing layers upon layers of historically accurate clothing down to the underpinnings. She fanned herself as she moved about the quiet garden, the sounds of laughter and music drifting out through open doors and windows. The solitude was a nice, and much needed, change of pace.

Pausing near a burbling fountain, she turned her face up towards the moon and wondered if the rest of the world was celebrating as well. Though it started as a religious celebration, Fat Tuesday had lost most of its spiritual connotations and was now more of an excuse to party on a work night more than anything else. Even those who wouldn’t be going to mass the next day to begin their observation of Lent were partying.

Relena was pulled out of her thoughts by footsteps behind her. She turned in mild alarm, but calmed when she saw a young man standing before her in Confederacy officer’s uniform. She dropped a quick curtsy and then returned to her moon gazing.

“It’s a nice night out,” she said, feeling awkward in the silence.

“Quite nice,” came the quiet reply.

Half of her mouth turned up. “Even when wearing a costume you’re still a soldier.”

“Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

“A rebel, even.”

“Hn.”

She chuckled. “Were you feeling as claustrophobic as I was in there?”

“I’ve been in worse.”

“Oh, so have I but for some reason that ballroom felt really oppressive,” she murmured.

“You’ve probably had too much wine.”

“Yes, probably.” She sighed. “To be honest, I’m feeling kind of bored. I thought that this would be fun, dressing up and getting to mingle without people making a fuss over who I am because we’re all pretending to be someone else.”

“But?”

“But I know people recognize me and I know that people are attempting to make some sort of impression on me like I’ll remember them tomorrow morning.”

“And you won’t?”

“They’re starting to blur together, and that’s without the help of the wine.”

“I see.” He paused to think over the problem. “Would you like me take you back to the hotel? We’ll watch a bad movie with really bad for us food and make fun of it.”

Relena burst out laughing. “In case you haven’t noticed, but I’m wearing a full 1860’s ball gown, hoopskirt included. There is no way I’m getting into a car tonight.”

“Well, lucky you, then,” he answered. “The hotel is within walking distance. Granted you don’t mind the walk taking half an hour, of course.”

“Hmm, walking half an hour in a dress that weighs almost twenty pounds?” she said as she thoughtfully tapped her fan against her chin. “Well, I’m not wearing heels so I say why not?”

He eyed her outfit skeptically. “That can’t weight twenty pounds.”

“The fabric for the dress alone, made of satin taffeta, weighs almost five and that’s not including the extra fabric for bows and ruffles and then there’s all of the lace trim. Then I have the full hoopskirt, petticoats, the corset, the chemise and finally drawers. I’m pretty sure if you dumped all of that onto a scale, it’ll come out close to twenty pounds. But thankfully I’m not wearing heels.”

“The things women do in the name of fashion,” he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

“Buck up soldier, at least you’re not wearing it,” she gently teased. “Now I was promised bad movies and junk food and I fully expect you to deliver.”

He held out his arm. “I would be honored to.”

Eyebrows raised, she looked at her escort rather intently. There was no way she could get that close to him given the circumference of her hoopskirt. “I appreciate the gesture, but I think you’re asking for the impossible.”

His eyes flicked down to the full skirt and nodded. “Right. Let’s go, I heard their showing the old _Clash of the Titans_ on one of the retro movie channels tonight. Mechanical owls, anyone?”

“Sounds like an excellent choice,” she laughed.


	3. Palladium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is such a thing as being too good at your job.

**Palladium - a safeguard; a rare, silvery-white metal**

* * *

 

“There is such a thing as being too good at your job you know.”

Heero didn’t even bother to remove himself from underneath the black town car that was used to chauffer Relena around. He didn’t even bother answering. There was too much work to do.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Heero grunted. “I can hear you just fine, Wufei, I’m just busy.”

“She’s probably the best protected politician in the world. She’s probably the best protected politician ever. I don’t think anything bad would happen if you eased up a little.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Well that’s certainly true, but I’m pretty sure that she’s starting to feel smothered.”

“Are you.”

“Sure as in she told me so herself. Relax, she’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

“She’ll get herself killed.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’ve never been in my position. Stop assuming you know how I feel about this.”

“I’ve been in your shoes before. Believe me; I know exactly how you feel because in my case she died. However she died the way she wanted to, on her terms, and despite my failure to protect her, I know that she is at peace. I honor her memory every day and carry her in my heart.”

Heero slid out from underneath the car so he could glare at Wufei. “Just what are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that you act like a jealous lover whenever she spends time with another male who could be potential boyfriend material and react by ramping up her security.”

“Hn.”

Wufei shrugged. “Suit yourself, but at the rate you’re going she’s going to kick you out.”

“Have I really done too much?”

“Yes, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. The others, however, refuse to speak up, so I’ll just tell it like it is. You are acting like an overprotective dog, which growls and snarls when she gets too close to someone you don’t like, and then sulks when she tells you that you’re misbehaving, but you sulk by chewing up shoes or digging a hole in the garden. You aren’t doing yourself any favors by pitching a hissy fit every time she does her job.” Wufei peered down to where Heero was laying on a piece of greasy cardboard. “I understand that you want to keep her safe, but you’ve taken it to such a ridiculous extreme that it’s almost comical. At least it would be comical if it weren’t so pathetic.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Welcome to the club. Stay alert, keep your ear to the ground, and hope for the best. It’s all you should be doing.” Wufei raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you’re married to her.”

Wordlessly, Heero slid himself back under the car. Wufei snorted.

“Fine, be that way, but we also all know how you feel about her so you might as well own up to it.”

Heero merely grunted.


	4. Junoesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's so wonderful, they should build a monument to her.

**Junoesque - Having a stately bearing and regal beauty; statuesque**

* * *

 

He wanted to get the image of her out of his mind, but the picture of her standing before Romefeller in that dress stayed firmly in place. It had almost been comical, Relena being swallowed by that gown, but the expression on her face had been fierce. She meant business, and Romefeller had surprisingly reacted well. Only a few members of the old guard objected to her goals, and they were completely ineffectual.

On the plus side, it meant he didn’t have to put a bullet through her skull or through her heart. For some odd reason, he felt relieved.

He’d become too attached to her during his stay in the Sanc Kingdom. He’d seen her in various uniforms, of course. The St. Gabriel’s uniform. The Sanc Kingdom’s school uniform. Her Sanc politician’s uniform. He’d seen her in a party dress and in casual clothes. He’d seen nearly every facet of her, but the Queen of the World was new.

She wasn’t a girl anymore; she was a woman and damn if he didn’t realize it. With a dry chuckle he knew it was only a matter of days before Romefeller was funding the creation of statues of her likeness. In his opinion it was still a little too early to immortalize her in stone, but he certainly understood the sentiment. Even he could admit that she was pretty in her own special way.

Deep down he knew he’d never be able to forget the image of her standing on the dais, sunlight behind her as she stated her intentions for Romefeller. He didn’t know which was more impressive, that a girl of fifteen could project the authority and confidence of a woman twice her age or that an institution as deeply entrenched in tradition as Romefeller was embracing the changes she sought. However both were fairly impressive, and he knew to give credit when it was due.

As he headed back to the hotel he was staying at, he listened to the people on the street talking about “Queen Relena” in reverent tones. Half of his mouth twitched up as he remembered her in that dress again. Ridiculous as it had been, it certainly fit people’s expectations. His own included.


	5. Apollonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to slow down and admire the view.

**Apollonian - serene; harmonious; disciplined; well-balanced**

* * *

 

Yoga. It was one of the few things that kept Relena from completely losing her mind when dealing with sniveling diplomats all day. She was currently in the wide-legged forward bend when she noticed a pair of legs walk into her eye line. She blinked, let out her breath, and then pulled herself into a standing position.

She turned to find Heero looking at her with an appreciative smile on his face. She raised her eyebrows. “Enjoying the view?”

He switched to a full on smirk. “Yes.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. “Good to know. Is there something I can do for you?”

Still staring at her backside, he nodded. “I wanted to confirm tomorrow’s schedule.”

“And how does that include staring at my ass?”

“It’s a very nice ass.”

“My ass has nothing to do with my schedule except what meetings it’ll be sitting in,” Relena retorted. Not that she didn’t appreciate the attention, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

“Right, well, I need to brief the security team about your movements. Normally a conference like this wouldn’t be a big deal but there’s been some political unrest in the area and you’re a target.”

“I’m aware of it.”

“Are you going to give me a copy of your schedule for tomorrow or not?”

Walking over to the dresser where her briefcase was, she rummaged around a bit before producing a sheet of paper. She handed it over with a flourish. “Everything you need to know about tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” he answered as he scanned it. He flicked his eyes up to her face, the first time since he’d arrived in her suite a few minutes ago. “So…yoga.”

“You’d do it too if you spent all day with whiny politicians.”

He laughed, a rare, genuine laugh that crinkled his eyes and made his features light up. Guh, he was devastatingly handsome when he did that. “I do spend all day with whiny politicians, but I just go to a shooting range to blow off some steam. Sometimes I pretend that my target is Duo.”

She burst out laughing. “That doesn’t surprise me in the least.”

“I figured you’d appreciate that,” he grinned. Oh, the things they did to keep their calm.


End file.
